Of Dragons, Elves, and Beasts
by Kipperson
Summary: "I hate you." He whispered as he let his fingers gently glide across the Dragons leather-like back where he lay. The Dragon snorted, his nostrils flaring as he let out a small puff of electricity. "You love me as I love you elf." SasuNaru and GaaLee w/ others


Enjoy...

* * *

Iruka gave a tired smile as he watched his ray of sunshine flutter around him. He had gotten a lot taller and healthier since the time Iruka had found him at the border of the village lines. It felt as if it were only yesterday when he had found Naruto on the village border. It had been Iruka's first time going so close to the border to hunt for food. He'd had been only twenty autumns at the time, but he had taken one look at the baby bundle and knew he had to take the boy. Now all his hard work had payed off, Naruto was a healthy growing young man. "**You killed those all by yourself Iruka?! That's amazing! When do you think I can go hunting myself? I've been practicing my archery skills!**"

Iruka gave a fond shake of his head, setting down the three rabbits and two birds he had strapped to a stick. "**I did kill all these myself, thank you. You can go hunting as soon as your seventeenth winter comes and I know you've been practicing your archery skills, I've heard complaints from Tsunade that lots of other villagers have been finding random arrows lodged in their homes and in their gardens.**"The blonde had the decency to blush at that, a small smile on his lips as he scratched the back of his neck. "**Well, the wind and all that, ya know?**"Iruka gave a small smirk, rolling his shoulders as he walked further into their little hut.

They didn't have much, a small campfire in the middle for cooking and two straw mats further in the hut. They didn't need to sleep near the fire as it was getting pretty late in spring and warmer. "**Did anything happen while I was gone? I see you didn't go and wash your laundry, considering it was your turn today.**"Iruka sat down on his mat, waiting for Naruto to begin spitting out excuses after excuses. Instead though, he was met with the boy nervously shuffling with the fabric of his shirt. "**Mizuki was out there, and... I just decided to stay inside, ya know?**"Iruka could feel his insides begin to burn as soon as Naruto had said the other man's name. "**Was he saying anything to you? Was he outside the hut?**"Narutos lips tightened as he began tapping his index finger on his thigh. "**It's not a big deal Iruka, he always does this when you leave.""You don't tell me what is and isn't a big deal Naruto; I won't have him talking about you and harassing you, especially when I'm gone!**"Iruka shifted to get up from his mat, willing his body to work with him and ignore the tightness of his muscles. "**Iruka, please sit back down,**"Naruto whispered as he hurriedly ran to Iruka's side and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "**Naruto, you deserve to be treated just like every other person here! It shouldn't matter where you came from, you're my son and-**"

By this time, Naruto had Iruka back on the mat lying down. "**I know that it pisses you off when he does things like this, it ticks me off as well, but you know he just wants me to fight back.**"Iruka looked at Naruto from where he was lying on the mat and sighed. "**You've grown so much.**"He whispered as he let his hand gently graze over Naruto's cheek. "**I know I over reacted, but the councilmen are watching your every move and I can have them take you away from me...**"Naruto gripped Iruka's hand in his own before giving the other a toothy grin. "**Don't worry Iruka, I'll always keep safe.**"Iruka's eyes were drooping by then, eyes glossed over with fatigue. "**I'll hold you to that 'Ruto.**"He mumbled before sleep took him away.

* * *

Naruto watched as his father fell into a deep slumber. Biting his lip roughly, he gently let go of the other man's hand and slowly stood up to walk towards the front of the hut. Iruka had looked so tired when he had laid him down. There were dark bags under his eyes and he looked so tired. '_I can't do this to him,_' he thought as he roughly tugged on the front of his dark blue shawl. '_He won't understand if I tell him, he's already got enough on his plate._' Naruto ran his hands through his hair, letting out a loud sigh of frustration. "**What am I supposed to do?**"He whispered under his breath before taking another look at his father.

A brief, sharp knock interrupted him from his thoughts. With pursed lips and a determined glint in his eye, he walked towards the door and opened it.

"**I'm ready Mizuki.**"

* * *

Authors note: Geh! Ok ok, you've been so patient and I hope this is good enough. Thank you loyal darlings, I officially have the storyline written out. (Somewhat)

If you're new, thank you for reading.

**Bold **is Elvish

Normal is Dragon

_Italics is inside the mind_


End file.
